


The Farewell

by ThefirstRanger



Series: The King's Ranger [3]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Book 3 - Ranger's Apprentice: The Icebound Land, Duncan is Halt, Gen, Horse names are hard, Place Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: After his trial, Duncan is heading to Araluen border to start his journey to save Cassie. He's stopped by Anthony and Jenny on his way and they have a talk, which doesn't go the way Duncan expected it to. Set in The Icebound Land in my Place Swap AU.





	The Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The King's Ranger universe which is a Place Swap AU. Duncan swapped with Halt, Anthony with Crowley, and Jenny with Gilan. More stuff about this universe can be found on my tumblr, thelastranger. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Also, please excuse the horse's names. I couldn't think up very good ones)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments below!

Duncan was hunched over on his horse Rory, wearing his old grey cloak, a long forgotten relic from his time in Hibernia. He hadn’t needed to wear it before now, his mottled ranger’s cloak had been more than enough, but that cloak had been taken away from him after the trial. As Rory clomped through the grey, wet morning, Duncan looked forward, decidedly not looking back at Castle Araluen. Even though the trial had gone better than he had ever hoped, it was agonizing to leave his best friends, essentially his family. 

Duncan heard two sets of hooves come up close behind him. He knew that one of them had to be Anthony, who was tasked with seeing him to the border, and he had a likely guess on who the other rider was. This was not going to be a pretty farewell. 

Accepting the unavoidable, Duncan turned to face Anthony and Jenny who had stopped their horses, Barton and Striker, right in front of Rory and were staring at Duncan, glaring at him in the case of Jenny. 

They stood there for awhile, wallowing in the silence. It was an awkward situation for everyone involved, though they all knew it could have ended much, much worse for Duncan. 

Duncan was the one to break the silence first. “You didn’t have to come see me off Jenny, Anthony. I’m almost at the border anyway.”  
“You know very well why we’re here, old man.” said Jenny with a hint of affectionate breaking through her mostly feigned anger. She had heard all about the trial from Arald and Anthony and knew why Duncan had done everything. Anthony interceded playfully. “Plus, I, or someone under the command of the king, legally has to escort you out of Araluen.” 

Duncan almost smiled at that. Anthony always did love the rules, though for the posturing he did around following rules, he sure did break a lot of them. Anthony’s smile faded however and gained a serious look on his face. 

“Duncan, you got lucky that Pauline knows what she’s doing. When you get back, you need to give her your eternal thanks.”  
Trying to make this as awkward and painful as possible, Duncan half hearted joked, “Who says I’m coming back?” This didn’t go over well with Anthony and Jenny because there was a chance Duncan would never come back. Despite all his skill and luck, he was on his own from now on, attempting to go into hostile Skandia and come back with Cassie and possibly Will. 

Jenny’s glare intensified and her hand strayed toward her special war club. Duncan was in danger of being hit over the head. “Stop messing around Duncan,” the anguish on her face warring with her frustration. “We need your oakleaf.” Jenny always was straight to the point, something Duncan admired greatly in her. She had grown confident in herself over the years she had trained with him and was a force to be reckoned with, on and off the battlefield.  
He had hoped that they wouldn’t take the leaf away from him. It had been hidden in his cloak since he had been arrested by the King’s Watch and however slight a chance it was, Duncan truly had hoped Anthony would let him take this one comfort with him. That was not the case. He swallowed back tears and handed the well loved silver leaf to Anthony who pocketed it without a word. Anthony knew what the oakleaf symbolized to Duncan and would keep it safe for him until he returned. 

“As Commandant of the Ranger Corps, you are hereby expelled from the corps due to your banishment. Let the witness know that I said all that I am legally obliged to say to the former ranger Duncan.” Anthony announced loudly, giving Jenny her cue to turn around and studiously look at the trees.  
Anthony leaned in and gave a wobbly sort of smile, one that Duncan couldn’t even try to return for fear he would break into tears. “Now, as your best friend, I’m legally obliged to tell you that rangers don’t have a heavy presence outside of our borders so the corps probably wouldn’t hear for a long time if someone were to masquerade as a ranger. And if we did manage to hear about a situation like that, it would probably be a long time before a ranger could be sent to stop the imposter.” 

Duncan pretended to be scandalized. “Are you, the Commandant of the law-abiding Ranger’s Corps, telling me to break the law? Have I been that bad of an influence on you Anthony?” 

“I’m just better at hiding my insubordination than you.” The two men looked at each other and Duncan managed a grim smile which Anthony returned.  
“I’m sorry Duncan,” his voice breaking, Anthony turned Barton around, giving a sharp pull with the reins. Jenny and Duncan were left alone on the road, raining lightly falling around them. Jenny gave a deep sigh and Duncan knew he was done for. 

However, Jenny didn’t scold her mentor for his reckless behavior like she have done years before. She just looked at him and slumped her shoulders down, kicking a pebble as she did so. 

“Jenny, I-” She stopped him immediately. 

“I wish I could come with you. I know I can’t, but I was the one who put Cassie in this mess and I have to get her out of it. She wouldn’t be at the mercy of the Skandian men if I hadn’t left her in Celtica. I shouldn’t blame myself though. It’s Morgarath’s fault” Tears were welling up in her eyes. Duncan just let her speak, lending a listening ear. “The best way to get Cassie back is to let you do your thing and for me to cover for you. I’m going to track down Foldar and take care of that situation.” 

Duncan nodded. If there was anyone who could take down Foldar, it was Jenny and her fearsome club. The bandit didn’t stand a chance. He wasn’t going to argue with her decision. As much help as she would be on his mission, Araluen needed her more. 

Jenny cracked a smile. “Plus, if I left, Anthony would have to find someone to replace me and he already has enough paperwork to deal with because of your expulsion.” A reluctant chuckle escaped Duncan’s lips. 

“He’s going to hate me, isn’t he?” 

“None of us could hate you. You’re family. Anthony is covering for you and Halt, despite his deep desire to throw you in the moat right now, is secretly glad you’re going to save Cassie and his son.” Duncan had never really thought of his friends as family. His brother had tried to kill him, his parents were distant, and his sister was the only family member he missed from Hibernia. Family was not comforting to Duncan, but as he thought about his friends and their love and support, he realized that was what family truly was.

Jenny handed her former mentor a large, lumpy sack that was hanging from Striker’s saddle. 

“I think you’ll find some good things in there for your trip.” A wink accompanied the sack and Duncan looked inside. Wrapped up in cloth were some of Jenny’s famous plum tarts, a difficult treat to make over a campfire, one that Jenny did with ease. Under the tarts was a curious parcel right around the shape and size of a cloak. Duncan had a feeling that he should wait until he was out of Araluen’s borders to see what was inside of the parcel if it was what he thought it was. 

The thoughtfulness and illegalness of her gift brought tears to the back of his throat. He coughed a little and gruffly said “I’ll see you in a year. Good bye Jenny”  
“Goodbye Duncan and good luck.” At that, Jenny got up on her saddle and turned Striker around, heading back to the castle. Duncan stood there for a minute, listening to the hooves clop in the rain. He then tied the sack to his saddle and pulled on Rory’s reins to start his journey to get his apprentice back home.


End file.
